Nuestro Comienzo
by Daurina-Mikko
Summary: ¿Como comenzó todo?... mmmm no lo recuerdo bien, bueno Sasuke y yo solíamos jugar desde niños ya que nuestros padres eran amigos. Sin embargo todo cambio... Sera posible volver a ser como antes o descubrir nuevas cosas. Sasunaru *Yaoi* Toques Sasodei. con Ooc xD
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto no me pertenece ya que si lo hiciera Sasuke y Naruto vivieran felices... Aunque sea como sea amo la historia xD. Este fic esta dedicado a todos los fans de Sasunaru o3o sin mas por el momento les dejo la historia._

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro Comienzo<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Asi Fue**

Naruto POV

¿Como comenzo todo?... mmmm no lo recuerdo bien, bueno sasuke y yo soliamos jugar desde niños ya que nuestros padres eran amigos .Recuerdo cuando saliamos de la academia y tomaba mi mano para ir al parque mas cercano, alli nos reuniamos con shikamaru, chouji, shino, kiba, neji y cejas pobladas...

Sin embargo todo cambio, cuando entramos al bachiller, yo como siempre llegaba muy feliz a saludar a todos, en esa estancia conoci a un chico llamado Sai, cada que me veia me abrazaba, a mi no me gustaba que lo hiciera, pero lo peor de todo fue que no entendia por que... pero sasuke ultimamente me estaba evitando, asi que me arme de valor y hable con el

― Teme por que me estas evitando-dattebayo ―dije algo molesto al ver como miraba a otra direccion

― Oh eres tu naruto, disculpa pero tengo que irme estoy muy ocupado ―dijo tratando de irse

― No, ¡Sasuke!... Tu y yo somos amigos... Por que cada que estoy cerca te alejas... Y lo peor... ¿¡por que ya no me hablas!? ―lo tome de su camisa... pero el solo siguio con su silencio, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas...

― Lo siento, naruto yo... estoy enamorado... ―dijo con su mirada a la nada

― Oh... Felicidades... ―dije esas palabras, por dentro no sabia por que pero me sentia destrozado, tenia que estar feliz ya que mi amigo habia encontrado el amor.. pero.. ¿por que me sentia asi?... ― Sasuke lo siento por molestarte... Te deseo suerte ―dije con la voz quebrada

― Dobe yo... creo que sera un imposible... Sabes... Esa persona es un amigo mio ―contesto mirandome a los ojos

― De que hablas tienes que dar lo mejor de ti... teme eres un buen chico, aunque sea amigo tuyo estoy mas que seguro que aceptara tus sentimientos

― No lo creo... ya que el tiene a alguien que ama... me duele pero prefiero verlo feliz con esa persona... a que este triste por lo que le diga ―contesto ocultando su mirada con su flequillo

sin entender, abraze a sasuke.. podia escuchar mis latidos, tenia miedo que el se diera cuenta de eso... era un miedo tremendo ya que senti poco a poco, como la sangre se me subia a la cabeza, me sentia realmente feliz pero a la vez avergonzado... algo me desperto de todos aquellos sentimientos... fue... la mano de sasuke, el tocaba mi cara y sonreia diciendome "gracias" , solo basto con eso para que baja mi cara, no entendia por que, pero no queria verlo a la cara, estaba seguro que estaba rojo y seria vergonsozo

― Naruto... Lo siento... Pero ya no puedo ocultar estos sentimientos...

― ¿Eh? Sasuke a que te refieres

― Sabes... hemos sido amigos desde pequeños... pero estoy mas que seguro que esto que siento es lo que todos llaman amor

Me quede boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras... si de seguro estaba dormido aun, no podia ser posible que sasuke... mi amigo sasuke me dijera eso... yo.. yo tenia esos mismos sentimientos por el, pero no podia ser posible que el me dijera eso, trate de vacilar pero sin darme cuenta sasuke me tomo.. me beso.. ese beso fue tan intenso pero a la vez tierno, duramos alli un pequeño tiempo ya que necesitabamos oxigeno.. podia ver como una tirita de saliva salia de mi boca y de la de el

Lo siguiente que hizo fue morderme el labio diciendome al oido. ― Quiero que seas siempre mio.. solo mio

Me senti un poco agitado y con dificultad le conteste ― Sasuke... Tu, enserio sientes algo por mi.. no estas jugando ―dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

― Tonto, eso nunca seria un juego... sabes no queria hablarte y trate de evitarte... todo eso fue por que.. me molestaba ver como los demas... en especial ese idiota de sai te abrazaba y tu solo sonreias... por eso hice eso, pero naruto.. cuando estoy contigo siento como mi corazon late rapidamente, anhelo tocarte... hacerte mio.. por eso pense que era mejor alejarme

Esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara completamente, baje mi cabeza y solo dije ― Baka... por que no me lo dijiste... yo desde que nos conocimos y comenzamos a hablar sentia como mi corazon hacia doki doki

Sasuke solo me abrazo y beso. Si, sin duda era el... Mi amigo de la infancia... el hombre que amaba en secreto me habia dicho eso... creia que era un sueño, pero no era la realidad, alze mi mirada a el y solo sonrei, estaba alegre... todo lo que habia sucedido fue por eso... sasuke podia sentir como si mi corazon fuese a salirse, ya que latia descenfrenadamente

― Mi Naruto, mi dobe, mi usuratonkachi... ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? ―dijo sasuke con un tono muy decidido, yo al escucharlo sonrei y le conteste ― ¡si!

Ese momento fue unico llegamos a una aula llamada "audio visual", alli usualmente nos muestran peliculas, o presentaciones... cuando entramos sasuke puso el seguro, se dirigio a mi y comenzo a besarme, esos besos eran tan deliciosos.. sin aviso previo me levanto y acomodo en un mesa que estaba alli, observe como me quito mi ropa poco a poco, cuando retiro mi camisa de mi, comenzo a besar mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pezones, alli mismo tomo un y comenzo a lamerlo, yo solamente gemia, trate de tapar mi boca lo mas que pude, pero no lo logre conseguir ya que el ahora estaba mordiendolos, se paseaba de uno a otro, yo solo gemia y gemia, sasuke un poco agitado me dijo ― Ah... Naruto.. ¿puedo... Ngh... llegar hasta el final?

Solo conteste con un pequeño ― Si

Yo queria decir un "continua por favor, pero se gentil", pero mi cuerpo no me permitio decir nada ya que estaba

Extremadamente agitado,

Mirando como sasuke se quitaba su ropa

Calentadome mas de lo que pense que seria tener sexo con la persona que amas

Sentia como si pudiera tocar las estrellas, cuando sasuke comenzo a introducir su dedo dentro de mi, era algo fantastico, me senti mas y mas caliente cuando siguio con el segundo..

Le dije mirandolo sensualemnte ― P...penetrame por favor, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ― a lo que el solo me contesto ― Espera quiero prepararte mas para que no duela mucho, ademas si lo hago no podre contenerme... Naruto eres tan sabroso...

Cuando termino de decir eso me levante un poco y lo bese diciendole "te amo"... el solo me siguio al beso, pero derrepente me volvio a acostar en la mesa, alli pude ver como se baja su boxer... me sorprendio ver como su pene estaba tan erecto, todos mis pensamientos se fueron cuando senti como entraba dentro de mi... era algo doloroso

― Ngh... Ah... ¡Sasuke!

― Lo siento dobe, eres tan delicioso, tan estrecho... Tan... ¡Ah! ―penetraba mas y mas dentro de mi

― Sa..su..ke ―dije tratando de olvidar el dolor que sentia, aunque era imposible, pero bueno sabia que cada que me penetraba era por que todo era real, yo solo era movido con el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, el salia y entraba en mi... podia sentir sin duda alguna que estaba tocando el paraiso, derrepente sasuke me cambio de posicion, ahora me tenia arriba de el, eso era vergonzoso, pero olvidaba todo cuando el desde abajo me penetraba tan intensamente

― Nggah.. ahhh

― Te amo mi dobe hermoso

Despues de eso saco su miembro de mi, podia sentir como un liquido escurria, era muy tibio, yo solo sonrei y lo bese, el me abrazo y alli estuvimos, hasta que anochecio... mi primera vez, con mi mejor amigo... Si, sin duda habia sido la mejor, despues de eso sasuke me miro sonriendome

― Naruto ahora tenemos que vestirnos, te llevare hasta tu casa ―dijo mirandome tiernamente

― Si... Pero espera... No puedo levantarme aun-dattebayo ―conteste sonrojado

― Entonces te llevare cargando, naruto quisiera decirles a tus padres sobre nuestra relacion... Tambien a mi familia ―dijo seriamente

― Claro... Mi mama, papa y Dei-nii comprenderan, ademas mis papas te conocen y estoy seguro que ellos estaran de nuestra parte-dattebayo ―dije abrazando aquel hombre que me dejaba sin aliento

― Pero tu hermano mayor no me conoce... tu crees que quiera dejarte a mi lado ―dijo muy pensativo

― ¡Claro! ―dije sonriendo a mi azabache

― Mi naruto... Te amo, mas que a nada en este mundo ―me beso tiernamente

― Yo igual ―dije para despues abrazarlo y quedarme dormido en el

n3n

Despues de haber descansado, sasuke me llevo hasta mi casa... yo estaba nervioso, bueno no era la primera vez que me llevara... pero ahora era diferente ya que eramos "novios"... Todo hiba de maravilla, al llegar estaba apunto de entrar a la casa, sin embargo recibio una llamada, al parecer era de su tio madara...

― Mi dobe, era mi tio madara al parecer acaba de llegar de su viaje y mis papas estan ocupados asi que me pidio que fuera

― Ah no te preocupes sasuke, ve yo estoy bien... mañana nos vemos en el bachiller... ¿vale?

― Vale... Naruto, sabes amo cuando te preocupas por mi

― Pre... Preocuparme no... No estoy preocupado-dattebayo ―le conteste en forma de enojo, pero solo era para ocultar mi nerviosismo

― Hahaha amo ese dattebayo tuyo, escucharlo hace que recuerde cuando.. tu estas gemiendo ―dijo en tono seductor, yo al escucharlo me sonroje sin mas, ya que esas palabras sin duda habian sido dichas por mi sasuke

― Teme-ttebayo ―dije sonrojado

― Te amo mi dattebayo siempre, escucha siempre te amare... Hasta mañana usuratonkachi, descansa bien ¡eh!

Despues de eso se fue... yo me sentia un poco vacio al verlo irse, pero estaba feliz que ya que sabia que lo volveria a ver, al entrar a la casa mi familia cenaba, ellos me notaron que estaba diferente asi que comenzaron con sus interrogatorios

o3o

― ¿Donde estabas Naruto? Mama estaba muy preocupada ya que ni siquiera llamaste para avisar ―dijo mi hermano mayor... su nombre es Deidara; el es alto, de complexion delgada, su pelo es rubio y largo, siempre se peina con una coleta, sus ojos son azules y esta enamorado de su compañero de la escuela llamado *Akasuna no Sasori*... Si lo desea y no es por ser metiche pero siento lo mismo por parte de Sasori-san

― Tranquilo Dei, Naruto de seguro estaba con sasuke-kun y con sus otros amigos ―dijo mi padre, su nombre es Namikaze Minato; el es alto, su pelo es rubio, tiene ojos color azules, su pelo es a como el dice "genial" lo cuida cada semana, es empresario ya que nuestra familia cuenta con una industria llamada "uzumaki inc."

― Ya ambos, ¿Naruto ya comiste? , te ire a preparar algo. Dei, Minato; ustedes tambien a cenar ―dijo mi madre, ella es Uzumaki Kushina; ella es una mujer muy hermosa de enormes ojos grises, su pelo es color rojo intenso lo tiene my largo, ella es quien siempre me defiende de mi nii-chan ya que de vez en cuando nos hagarramos del chongo por una que otra cosa

― Mmm lo siento, estaba con sasuke... por eso llegue tarde-dattebayo ―dije un poco nervioso

― ¿Con sasuke?... Oh no te preocupes hijo-dattebane ―contesto mi mama

― ¡Bueno a cenar! ― dijo con una sonrisa mi papa, quien tenia un delantal color rosa, o por cierto mi mama tenia otro color azul

― Menos mal, Naruto dinos cuando te quedes... enserio estabamos preocupados por ti, sabes ultimamente han habido muchos secuestros y no queremos que nada te pase ―dijo mi hermano deidara con un tono preocupado

― Lo siento, les juro que no volvera a pasar-dattebayo ―dije ofreciendoles disculpas a todos

despues de haber cenado con mi familia, decidi ir a dormirme, aun en mis sueños podia sentir a sasuke cerca... sin duda fue una noche realmente trabajosa ya que cada parte de mi cuerpo donde el toco... podia jurar que aun sentia ese calor que salia de mi...

al dia siguiente me desperte, me meti a bañar pero cuando comenze a quitarme la ropa pude darme cuenta que en mi cuerpo se podian observar unos pequeños chupetones, asi que puse el seguro y termine de bañarme, me peinaba cuando note algo muy diferente en mi hermano asi que decidi prengutarle

― ¿Que sucede Dei-nii tu siempre estas muy feliz antes de irnos a el bachiller ―dije curioso

― Naruto... Tu sabes muy bien que yo... ammm.. Estoy enamorado de Sasori no danna... verdad ―dijo mi hermano con su rostro todo sonrojado

― Si... oh este hablando de eso, Dei-nii quisiera decirte algo importante... ehh mejor luego te platico-dattebayo ―dije muy nervioso ― Pero dime, ¿te le confesaras? ― volvi con esa pregunta que dejo a mi onisan realmente rojo de la cara

― Estoy pensandolo. En el festival de arte quiero decirle, ademas danna y yo de nuevo haremos equipo ―sonrio tiernamente

― Aw te amo Dei-nii te ves muy sexy... shh ¡te violare! ―dije jugando, abrazandolo

― Baka ―respondio sonrojado

Despues de aquella escena de "amor entre hermanos" nos fuimos a la escuela, como mi hermano es mayor que yo, el fue a otra aula, yo me quede en las de 1er año

**(nota; en muchas preparatorias o bachilleres, se maneja por semestre, 1er año equivale a 1er semestre y 2do semestre, 2do año 3er semestre y a 4to semestre, 3er año 5to semestre y 6 semestre... etc.. bueno naruto estudia en 1er semestre y deidara en 4to semestre... eso es todo ^.^)**

Estaba nervioso. Si, sin duda lo estaba... sentia como mis latidos estaban descenfrenados, de repente escuche su voz... si era el... era sasuke

En ese momento senti como si me atontara de todo el cuerpo al verle entrar, su mirada me cautivo, su sonrisa me enloquecio, su todo me fascinaba, queria que nuevamente se repitiera lo de ayer... aunque me daba verguenza verle a la cara, por a como reaccione cuando estabamos... haciendo "eso"

― Hola dobe ―me dijo tocandome mi pelo

― Ho... hola-dattebayo ―dije con una voz temblorosa

― Sasuke wow por fin hablas con mi novio ― dijo Sai, el acababa de llegar... en ese momento me abrazo y todos los demas solo nos vieron

― ...

― Etto que cosas estas diciendo sai, yo... Yo ―Sasuke se levanto rapidamente y se fue del aula, yo trate de levantarme pero sai me sujeto y abrazo, haciendo que kiba y cejas pobladas dijeran cosas innecesarias

― Naruto-kun tu y Sai-san ya han establecido por fin su relacion? ―dijo con lagrimas cejas pobladas

― Shh yo lo sabia, maldito naruto... cuando sera la boda, yo pido ser el padrino de pastel ―dijo kiba sonriendo

― Boda... ummm bueno eso seria una escelente opcion para asi tomar el cuerpo virgen de mi pequeño gatito ―respondio sai tomando mi cara

― Dejen de decir esas cosas... yo y sai solo somos amigos, y nada de ninguna boda... lo siento debo buscar a sasuke ―dije molesto y sali corriendo en busca de el

busque por los pasillos y no lo encontraba, segui en busca de el... y nada hasta llegar a la azote, alli me sente y comenze de maldecir todo

― Maldito sasuke se fue y nisiquiera dio a conocer nuestra relacion y cree que yo y sai tenemos algo... ese teme es un idiota, ojala que se quede calvo.

Cuando derrepente senti como alguien me tapaba los ojos, trate de liberarme, mas no pude, pedi auxilio pero me taparon la boca, senti como tocaba mi cuerpo, no podia verle la cara... lo unico que alcanze gritar fue "sasuke"... cuando de rrepente escuche una risa

Ese teme me habia hecho todo eso, me solto y me dijo ― Ese es tu castigo, no vuelvas a dejar que nadie te toque ―su tono daba miedo... pero aun asi sentia alegria de verlo

― Teme me asustaste ―dije molesto

― Lo siento solo me fui de alli por que si seguia... sin duda le romperia la cara a ese idiota ―respondio muy molesto

yo solo le sonrei y abraze, de repente unas palabras salieron de su boca ― Naruto, no lo soporto mas, dejame hacertelo aqui... por favor, quiero quitar el trastro de donde ese idiota te toco.. quiero tenerte

me sonroje al escuchar eso... yo solo lo abraze y le respondi un ― Si... hagámoslo

― o―

La sensacion era increible, sin duda era sasuke el que me hacia suyo, mi cuerpo lo sentia sumamente caliente, mi teme comenzo a besarme por el cuello, asi mismo lamiendolo y mordiendolo... con cada tacto yo solo gemia incontrolablemente... era sensacional ese sentimiento, escuche como el me decia ― Naruto sigue asi quiero escuchar tus hermosos sonidos... mi dobe

yo solo seguia acentia mi cabeza, el me comenzo a quitar la ropa; primero la camisa, una vez sin ella tomaba mis botones y los lamia a la vez los mordia haciendo que de mi saliera mas y mas gemidos... despues me quito mi pantalon y los boxer, una vez alli tomo mi pene y lo coemnzo a lamer... sin duda se sentia como si estuviera en el paraiso...

Escuche lo que el dijo agitadamente

― Na..naruto ahora te toca... darle atencion a mi pequeño compañero de haya abajo

Al escuchar eso me sentia sonrojado y con una sonrisa le conteste ― Si...

Su mirada era de sorpresa, bueno creo que el nunca creeyo que yo haria eso, pero cuando reacciono yo estaba con su miembro en mis manos, podia sentir cuan duro se estaba poniendo asi que abri mi boca y comenze a lamerlo... lami todo como si fuese un dulce, lo metia hasta adentro de mi boca y seguia, me sorprendio ver la cara de sasuke estaba completamente sonrojado... se podia ver como le faltaba mantener la cuerdo, escuche sus gemidos, asi que le tome con mas fuerza su deseable amigo y comenze a hacer la falacion hasta que senti como un liquido tibio llenaba mi boca, trague con dificultad ya que era mi primera vez... cuando alze mi mirada pude ver que sasuke sonreia y se disculpaba conmigo, yo solo le decia que estaba bien...

despues de eso me tomo nuevamente, esta vez me pidio que me pusiera en posicion de cuatro, yo al inicio sentia verguenza... pero eso dejo de existir despues que comenzo a introducirme sus dedos, gemi y gemi sin mas no poder... estaba bien sin embargo abri mis ojos de golpe cuando sentia como su enorme pene me entraba poco a poco, grite... pero despues ese grito de dolor que solte se volvio a un de placer... si sin duda sentia un placer exquisito que no puedo describir, era lo mejor que habia sentido en mi vida, sasuke me comenzo a empujar mas y mas adentro, haciendo que yo tocara el cielo y el infierno a la vez con cada penetracion, el tomo mi pene y lo comenzo a masajear ya no soportaba mas y grite su nombre, me senti avergonzado por lo que dije...

yo le dije ― Sasuke.. hazme tuyo solo tuyo, quiero sentirte hasta dentro de mi ser... quiero sentir como mas... cogeme mas.. mas sasuke... ¡cogeme!

el solo sonrio y me contesto ― Tú deseo sera cumplido. ―despues de eso me beso lujuriosamente

o3o

Ambos quedamos completamente agotados, sasuke me beso tiernamente y me apresuro ya que el timbre de receso ya habia sido dado, como siempre muchos van a la azotea a comer si nos encontraban en ese estado podiamos tener problemas y bueno yo estaba cansado solo queria descansar pero habia rastro de lo sucedido, por lo que ambos no fuimos de alli... me senti feliz... si muy feliz sasuke mi amigo... no ahora mi amante tomaba mi mano con mucha delicadez

Estuvimos juntos hasta que terminaron las clases, despues de eso sasuke se volvio a disculpar conmigo ya que no me llevaria a casa, al parecer habia surgido un problema en la empresa Uchiha y todos los miembros de su familia tenian que asistir incluyendo el y su hermano, bueno a su hermano no lo conosco del todo, lo unico que se es que estudia en la misma escuela que nosotros por lo que se pertenece al club de kendo y es el capitan aunque yo nunca lo he visto se por Ino-chan que es muy guapo... bueno bueno aunque a mi solo me interesa e interesara sasuke...

― Naruto vayamonos ya!― grito kiba ya que ambos viviamos hacia la misma direccion

― Si~ dattebayo ―le conteste corriendo

Comenze a correr pero antes de llegar con mi amigo, mire que mi hermano caminaba junto a... si junto a sasori, bueno espero que todo vaya bien con ellos, el tambien merece ser feliz con quien ama...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el primer capitulo, bueno este fic contara con 3 episodios mas xD<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado... Si, tiene mucho porno xD... Es que amo el Sasunaru o/w/o... Otra cosa este fic contiene Mpreng, osea que Naruto sera mama... Si una loca idea pero ok, se vale soñar. Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido. **

**Bye bye**

**Daurina-Mikko ºuº**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestro Comienzo**

**Cap. 2: "Mi mejor amigo"**

**Sasuke POV**

Hasta hace poco no conocia realmente que era ser amado, bueno un poco... cuando conoci al dobe pense que solo era alguien latoso por siempre reirse pero no... poco a poco se fue ganando mi amor, llegue hasta el punto de alejarme de el por completo ya que tenia miedo que eso afectara nuestra relacion... bueno eso creia yo pero la verdad fue que no toleraba ver como el idiota de Sai se encimaba a el... odiaba ver eso

Pense que esa rutina siempre seria no hasta que...

―Teme por que me estas evitando-dattebayo ―llego naruto molesto

―Oh eres tu naruto, disculpa pero tengo que irme estoy muy ocupado ―dije tratando de irme

―No ¡Sasuke!... Tu y yo somos amigos... Por que cada que estoy cerca te alejas... Y lo peor.. ¿¡por que ya no me hablas!? ―me tomo de mi camisa mientras que yo solo permaneci en silencio

―Lo siento Naruto yo... Estoy enamorado...

Nunca crei que esa conversacion fuera la que arreglara todo... me di cuenta que Naruto estaba enamorado de mi al igual que yo de el, era sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida ambos nos convertimos en uno... sin duda lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo lo amo, quisiera tenerlo en un lugar especial donde nadie mas lo pueda tocar ni verlo, quisiera que el solo me viera a mi, se que soy egoista pero... pero... lo amo... siempre lo amare pase lo que pase...  
>Despues de lo ocurrido con los dos lo fui a llevar a su casa si queria decirle a su familia que me consediaran el permiso de que fuera mi pareja... sin embargo una llamada arruino todo, esta pertenecia a mi tio Madara al parece acababa de llegar con mi papa del viaje de negocios del cual habian salido ya hacia 3 dias, tuve que disculparme con mi dobe ya que dejarlo sin siquiera decir nada era de poca caballerosidad aunque el me dijo que estaba bien para mi no lo estaba...<p>

Al dia siguiente me desperte ya que mi nii-san habia llegado a hablarme para que fuese a desayunar para ir a la escuela...

―Sasuke te noto algo feliz ―dijo mi hermano itachi quien sonreia desde la mañana

―Tsk es asqueroso que me veas con esa sonrisa en tu cara ―dije molesto

―Ah pero anoche los ruidos que hacias diciendo ¡~naru..! ―golpe a itachi para que no terminara sus palabras... ahhhh vivir con el es realmente dificil

Nos alistamos para ir al colegio juntos sin embargo como siempre ese baka me dejo al ver que sus amigos, ellos son Otahary Kakuzu, Yenkou Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame... bueno ellos se llevan muy bien desde la escuela elemental por ellos siempre se les ve juntos...

Llegamos a la escuela, realmente estaba feliz de ir si veria a mi dobe... al entrar al aula pude observar como naruto estaba sentado mirando a la nada... lo que no soporte y lo llame pero antes de que se diera cuenta tome delicadamente su cabellera rubia, no entiendo por que simplemente cuando se trata de el no puedo dejar de tratarlo asi... para mi el... el es muy valioso que quisiera atesorarlo siempre...

―Hola dobe

―Ho... Hola- dattebayo ―dijo con una hermosa voz temblorosa... aunque lo que me fascinaba de el era ese sonrojo en su cara... no podia tranquilizarme queria tomarlo y hacerlo mio alli mismo muchas veces hasta que estuviera lleno de mi...

Sentia que era una gran momento sin embargo esa persona llego y arruino todo, ese maldito de Sai llego con sus juegos... queria golpearlo y dejar en claro que naruto era de mi propiedad pero al ver la cara de mi dobe mejor me retire, subi rapidamente a la azotea de la escuela alli habian unos escaleras para subir al acantilado, en ese momento queria dejar mi mente en blanco ya que si hacia algo podia perjudicar a naruto como a mi y eso no lo querria...

Comenze a meditar cuando de repente escuche como la puerta de la azotea era abierta y cerrada mire hacia abajo y para mi sorpresa era naruto, quise ver que hacia pero me saco de quisio con sus frasesitas...

―Maldito sasuke se fue y nisiquiera dio a conocer nuestra relacion y cree que yo y sai tenemos algo... ese teme es un idiota, ojala que se quede calvo ―decia con sus mejillas infladas

Baje rapidamente para llegar hasta el pero queria asustarlo por lo que tape sus hermosos ojos azules con mis manos, trataba de liberarse pero no podia todo hasta que me llamo... escuche mi nombre de sus deseables labios... rapidamente lo solte y recite ―Ese era tu castigo, no vuelvas a dejar que nadie te toque ―le dije molesto

―Teme me asustaste ―contesto enojado

―Lo siento solo me fui de alli por que si seguia... sin duda le romperia la cara a ese idiota ―respondi tratando de ocultar mi enojo... ―Naruto, no lo soporto mas, dejame hacertelo aqui... por favor, quiero quitar el trastro de donde ese idiota te toco.. quiero tenerte.

―Si... hagámoslo ―me respondio

Lo mire estaba mas hermoso que nunca su cara estaba sonrojada y tenia una sonrisa que haria cualquiera quisiera poseerlo...

Comenze a desvestilo lentamente ya que ver lo asi me exitaba mas y mas... bese su cuello y comenze a lamerlo y morderlo como si se tratase de un dulce, lo que mas me enloquecia eran esos gemidos provenientes de mi dobe, no lo pude soportar y le dije

―Naruto sigue asi quiero escuchar tus hermosos sonidos... mi dobe

A lo que el acentia con su cabeza dandome la señal que si, llegue hasta su pecho lamiendolo y observe detenidamente sus hermosos pezones, ellos estaban completamente rojos y duros por lo que comenze a jugar con ellos, los lamia y mordia haciendo que mi rubio siguiera gemiendo... al ver su cara tenia un leve sonrojo por lo que mire abajo al parecer algo queria ser atendido por lo que baje su pantalon y boxers para tomar su pena y comenzarlo a lamer, mientras hacia mi trabajo mi pequeño tenia cara de venirse... pero no iba a ser en mi boca por lo que me detenia y exclame ―Na... Naruto ahora te toca... darle atencion a mi pequeño compañero de haya abajo

El aun con su sonrojo me contesto "si", estaba sorprendido ya que lo que estaba ocurriendo ni en mis mejores sueños humedos habia tenido... estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente senti como mi miembro era tocado, cuando mire abajo pude ver a naruto abriendo su boca... no lo podia creer era tan... tan... tan exquisito sentir esa sensacion, el me tomaba como si mi amiguito fuese un dulce, lo lamia fuerte pero delicadamente no podia mantenerme cuerdo por lo que de mi boca salieron ―Nhggg... ahhh... ―pero no fue todo ya que senti como me venia y sin contenerme me vine dentro de la boca de mi dobe, no soporte la verguenza por lo que comenze a reir y me disculpe con naru el solo sonrio y me dijo que estaba bien...

Queria ya tenerlo por lo que le pedi que se pusiera en cuatro asi podria no lastimarlo mucho... introduci el primer dedo pude ver como su cuerpo se iba hayando poco a poco a mis dedos... llegue hasta el tercer dedo ya estaba completamente preparado, tome mi miembro y comenze a meterlo queria hacerlo dulcemente pero estaba completamente excitado asi que lo meti todo de un solo golpe escuche como gritaba mi dobe pero comenze a dar el vaiven en nuestro cuerpo despues de un rato asi podia escuchar sus gemidos... naruto me pedia mas y bueno yo queria darle todo de mi... tome su miembro erecto y comenze a masajearlo lentamente para luego escuchar...

―Sasuke... hazme tuyo solo tuyo, quiero sentirte hasta dentro de mi ser... Quiero sentir como mas... Cogeme mas... Mas Sasuke... ¡Cogeme!

No podia creerlo si queria hacerlo... sonrei y con una mirada picara le conteste ―Tu deseo sera cumplido ―despues nos besamos y seguimos con lo nuestro...

o3o

Despues de haber tenido sexo en la azotea escuchamos como el toque de salida a receso se habia dado ya, ambos estabamos agotados pero si no nos ibamos de alli hubiesemos tenido problemas ya que habia mucha evidencia de lo sucedido, naruto con dificultad se levanto... yo comeze a vestirlo, despues de eso lo lleve hasta los baños para limpiarlo ya que el tambien tenia rastro de lo que habiamos hecho... cuando ya podia caminar le pedi que entraramos a clases ya que si kakashi sensei nos encontraba era capaz de llamar a nuestros padres y bueno yo no queria que mi adorado novio tuviera problemas

Y asi estuvimos todas las clases juntos era sin duda la primera vez que nos sentabamos juntos, yo en cada oportunidad tocaba su manos y le sonreia a lo que el solo se sonrojaba

Al terminar las clases Itachi fue a buscarme junto a mi primo Obito al parecer el tio Madara habia convocado a todos los Uchiha a una junta y nadie sin excepción podia faltar, fui directamente con naruto y le ofreci mis disculpas diciendole el motivo ya que no podria ir con el a dejarlo hasta su casa, el me sonrio diciendome que me entendia y que fuese... despues de eso sali rapidamente con mi hermano y primo dejando a mi dobe...

o3o

Llegamos hasta la industria Uchiha bueno nuestra empresa se encarga de el ambito de la seguridad; hay policias, investigadores, etc... pero tambien se encargan de la comersalizacion de armas esto ultimo fue hecho por el jefe de todo mi tio Uchiha Madara, aunque el actualmente pasa de los 80 años tenia apariencia de alguien de 35... bueno nuestra empresa es muy rara pero tiene algo que ninguna otra tiene y eso es que nuestros ojos obtiene algo llamado Sharingan es una habilidad que solo los miembros de la familia tienen, aunque hay otras empresas que tambien por generacion las familias tienen ojos similares a los nuestros otros casos son el Rinnegan y el Byakugan y bueno ambas estan asociadas a la nuestra...

Estaba sentado esperando a que llegara el tio madara, cuando de repente comenzaron a hablar mi padre y otros miembros principales de la familia..

―Fugaku es logico que madara-san nos haya llamado a todos si no es por lo que ya se entero que las nuevas generacion ya no traeran mas ―dijo Owaru un tio

―Calla mis dos hijos se casaran y tendran hijos ellos seguiran con la costumbre familiar ―respondio mi papa

―Ah lo que sea ya se sabe que uno de los herederos principales esta saliendo con otro hombre asi que facilmente se puede concluir que esta familia ¡dejara de existir! ―respondio Seiyo otro tio

―CALLENSE QUE UNO NO PUEDE CITARLOS PARA HABLAR EN PAZ ―llego mi tio madara enojado al ver la discucion ―Bueno no los llame para decirles lo de sus hijos, solo para que hagamos una fiesta. Una fiesta en la que quiero que esten presentes todos ya que cerraremos un nuevo negocio con las industrias Akasuna y con las Uzumaki asi que todos por favor no quiero pasar problemas y sin duda acabe con ustedes

―Si ―respondimos todos, bueno era logico que todos estariamos de acuerdo con todo respecto a el tio ya que todos sus negocios eran buenos y nos daban mas prestigio, ohh las empresas uzumaki y si todos supieran que me pienso casar con el menor de ellos... naruto

Terminando la "Junta" todos se fueron a casa, nuestro padre fue a las instalaciones de la policia Uchiha ya que le tocaba turno, mientras que yo me adelante dejando solo a nii-san y obito-san... una vez llegando quise ir directo a hablar con mi madre ya que queria platicarle sobre mi y naruto ya que ella siempre me dio su apoyo en todo y merecia saber...

―Sasuke que bueno que llegaste y Itachi ¿no se vino contigo? ―pregunto mi hermosa madre, su nombre es Mikoto

―Nii-san se quedo platicando con obito-san... madre necesito decirte algo... espero y lo comprendas..

―Mmm dejame adivinar... ¿Ya eres novio de naruto-kun?

― ¿Como lo sabes?

―Era obvio por tu caracter, desde ayer estas muy feliz ademas Naruto-kun llamo hace rato para ver si ya habias llegado... Y bueno se escucha nervioso... pero dime... ¿ya lo hicieron? ―pregunto mi madre con mucho entusiasmo

―Me ire a dormir adios...

―Noo Sasukee dime... soy tu madre ¡tenes que decirme todo!

―Ah tengo sueño.. adios ―camine directo a las escaleras pero de repente abrieron la puerta de la casa ―nii-san tomare tu computadore ¡eh! ―grite

―Ayuda ―escuche decir de la boca de mi hermano, corri hasta donde el estaba el estaba cargando a una mujer de pelo rubio largo asi que la llevamos hasta su habitacion

Itachi se veia muy preocupado, al parecer la habia encontrado tirada en la calle en su cara se veia como si hubiese estado llorando, mi madre preparo algo para darle cuando se despertara mientras que nii-san la cuidaba en su habitacion, yo por mi cuenta acompañe a mi madre para que no se quedara sola, derepente camine hasta la habitacion de nii-san, la joven ya habia despertado, escuche la platica que estaban teniendo...

― ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto itachi

―Si, muchas gracias... Disculpa pero ¿quien eres? ¿Por que estoy aqui?... ¿Que me paso? ―pregunto la joven, aunque su voz era algo gruesa

―Oh disculpa, soy Itachi Uchiha. ―dijo mi nii-san sonriendole ―Al parecer te desmayaste en un callejon, cuando te vi inmediatamente te traje ya que pense que estabas herido.

―Muchas gracias... Disculpa ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

―Hahaha ―comenzo a reir mi hermano ―Si, asisto a la misma escuela que tu. Aunque somos de distintos grados.

― ¿Tu estas en el club de Kendo? Creo haber escuchado de ti

―Si, soy de 3ro ademas de ser el lider del club.

―... ¿¡Entonces es mi sempai!?

―Si, mucho gusto ―cambio su modo sonriente por uno mas serio ― ¿Como te sientes? Y lo mas importante ¿Por que estabas en ese callejon?

―Gracias... Me siento bien y estaba alli por... Por ―las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de la rubia ―Perdon este... hahaha... Asuntos personales

―Disculpa no queria que te sintieras mal

Al ver la situacion decidi entrar, ella de seguro tendria dolor y seria mejor revisar asi que como si nada entre.. .―Nii-san, Okasama me dijo que te preguntara sobre la muchacha que trajiste a casa... ―mire detenidamente ―Oh ¡ya estas despierta!

―Sasuke, dile a madre que esta bien. Ya desperto y no tiene heridas.

―Este... Sasuke ¿verdad? ―dijo la rubia ―. Soy hombre, mucho gusto... Soy Deidara Uzumaki

WTF era hombre... wow es el segundo hombre bonito que conosco... ¡Claro el segundo despues de mi dobe!

―Wow pareces mujer, sabes al principio crei que eras la novia de mi Nii-san ―dije tratando de disimular mi cara de sorpresa... espera dijo Uzumaki... no sera...

―Sasuke... Largo ―dijo nii-san con cara de enojo

―Disculpa ¿Itachi-sempai? ―chillo el rubio ―Me podria decir que hora es... Es que estoy mas que seguro que mi familia debe estar preocupada por mi

―Son las 12 a.m

―Oh las 12... ¡Las 12! ―grito el rubio levantadose de la cama y poniendose sus zapatos ―Me tengo que ir, perdon y gracias por haberme ayudado

―De nada, cuidate mañana nos vemos en la escuela ―solto una sonrisa calida mi hermano

―Claro, ¡sempai! ―se despidio el joven de pelo rubio largo para despues irse...

Despues de ese raro encuentro con el chico de pelo rubio todo en mi casa siguio normal, todos fuimos a descansar... al dia siguiente como usualmente pasa mi madre me desperto para que me preparara para la escuela, al entrar al primer baño me di cuenta que estaba ocupado por mi padre, asi que fui al segundo al llegar escuche musica... no lo podia creer itachi... nii-san estaba escuchando musica y cantaba mientras peinaba sus cabellos... por mi cuenta solo tenia en mente... que idiota era mi nii-san...

Termine de vestirme y fui directo a desayunar mi madre como siempre nos regañaba si no acababamos todo asi que rapidamente pase mi comida al plato de nii-san... no era el unico mi padre hacia lo mismo, mientras que nii-san se quejaba que no podia terminar.

Sali rapidamente dejando a itachi... ya que era mas importante llegar por naruto que irme con el... cuando llegue a su casa pude observar como el estaba saliendo de su casa junto a... el joven de ayer... si al parecer ya habia conocido a mi cuñado... asi que decidi llamarlos...

―Dobe llegas tarde ―dije sonriendo mientras tocaba los cabellos de su amante ―... Oie, ¿¡Tú eres la muchacha gritona de anoche!? ―grite aseñalando a al rubio

―Hijo de... ―suspiro ― ¡Soy hombre!

―Hahaha, ok esta bien ―segui bromeando ―Disculpa, pense que eras la novia de mi hermano

―Dei-nii ¿conoces a Sasuke? ―pregunto usuratonkachi

― ¿Es tu hermano dobe? No lo puedo creer ―menti y observo los rostros de ambos chicos ―Bueno si me di cuenta, ayer conoci a tu hermano en mi casa

Un aura oscura salia de Naruto quien miraba fijamente a su hermano ― ¿En tu c.a.s.a? ―pregunto lanzandole una mirada asesina ― ¡Dei-nii que hacias en casa de Sasuke!-dattebayo

―Ah eso... Su hermano me ayudo y me llevo a su casa pero ¿por que te molestas?

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron rojizas al escuchar aquella pregunta, nervioso trato de hablar ―Es por que...

―El dobe y yo somos pareja. Eso es todo

―Sasuke teme, yo queria decirle a mi hermano eso... Es cierto somos novios desde hace una semana ―dijo sonrojado

―Me alegro por ambos y espero que sean muy felices ―dijo deidara-san aunque en su cara reflejaba tristeza... sin duda algo le habia sucedido a el para poner esa cara, no queria preocupar a naruto pero lo que habia sucedido de seguro tenia algo que ver con un amor...

Al llegar a la escuela nos separamos de mi cuñado ya que al parecer un muchacho lo estaba esperando. Cuando le mire me sorprendi, recorde los apuntes del tio Madara. Ese chico era sin mas ni menos que Akasuna no Sasori; heredero unico de la coorporacion Akasuna. ¿Entonces mi cuñado salia con ese tomate?. Mire como mi dobe sonreia ante aquella escena.

Por mi dios, se veia tan hermoso cuando aquella linda cara mostraba una sonrisa... Naruto tu eres sin duda un ladron, si un que te has robado mi alma y mi corazon.

― ¿Quien es el tomate? ―pregunte llamando su atencion

―Ah, el es Sasori-san ―dijo sonriendo ―Dei-nii esta enamorado de el y estoy seguro que Sasori-san siente lo mismo que el... Sasuke

―Si

―Te amo ―dijo mientras me miraba tiernamente

―Naruto... Vamos al baño... Quiero hacerlo

―... Eres un pervertido ―respondio con un puchero ―No quiero hoy

―Pero Naruto... ¿Me amas? ―dije jugando ―Vamos es mas tu y yo...

―Sasuke-kun ―hablo una voz femenina

Ambos miramos a la dueña de aquella voz, ella era Sakura nuestra amiga de la infancia. Aunque siendo sinceros Sakura me ha declaro su amor desde hace mucho y por lo que se Naruto sentia algo hacia ella... Eso significa ¿Rival?

―Sakura ―respondi serio

―Sakura-chan ¿ocurre algo? ―pregunto el dobe

―Naruto no te habia visto ―dijo la chica ―Sasuke-kun mis papas me dijeron que te llevara a casa... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tres dias?

Oh no... Recorde ese dia, estaba molesto conmigo mismo ya que no podia decirle mis sentimientos al dobe que inclusive le dije a Sakura que seria su novio... Ups-

― ¿Para que? ―pregunto el dobe

―Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios ―dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo ―Felicitanos Naruto, por cierto ten pareja asi podremos salir los cuatro

―... Oh... ―dejo de verme y comenzo a reir ―Esta bien, yo no tengo novia pero tratare de conseguir una

―Pero que dices. Hinata desde siempre ha estado enamora de ti

― ¿Hinata?

―Es imposible que Naruto salga con alguien ―dije molesto ante su pequeña charla de chicas chismosas ―Sakura estoy saliendo con alguien mas, asi que lo siento. Y Naruto no saldria con nadie mas

― ¿Sasuke-kun?

―Naruto y yo somos novios, asi que deja de ser molesta con el tema. El nunca saldra con alguna chica ya que no se lo permitire ―bufe ―Asi que, dobe vamonos y Sakura... Perdoname por lo de antes.

Camine llevando de la mano a mi dobe, el estaba en shock por aquellas palabras que dije. Llegamos hasta el aula la cual estaba vacia

―... Sasuke ¿por que?

― ¿¡Por que!?

―Lo que dijiste ¿estas seguro?

― ¿Hah?

―... Sasuke...

―Te amo, querias que te lo dijera... Naruto eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo, no me importa lo que digan los demas. Les gritare a todos si es posible ya que eres mio y yo soy tuyo.

―... Sasuke Teme ―decia llorando llegando hasta mis brazos ―Teme

―Te amo dobe... ¡Asi que ya escucharon todos no se hacerquen a Naruto! ―grite al notar que todos mis compañeros estaban llegando... Tomala Sai, Naruto es mio.

Al finalizar el dia me di cuenta de tres cosas:

1.- Naruto era acosado por mis fans, aunque huyeron cuando les adverti si le hacian algo era capaz de convertirme en asesino

2.- Tuve sexo con mi rubio al llegar a mi casa

3.- Itachi-niisan nos sorprendio en pleno acto... Creo que estara traumado de por vida.

Pero de lo que estoy seguro es, no me importan los retos que se venga adelante. Mientras el dobe y yo estemos juntos sere feliz. Aun si no somos bendecido con un hijo mientras este el conmigo no me importa nada...

Si, Naruto Uzumaki... Te amo mas que a mi propia vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok aqui termina el capitulo 2, ahh seran solo 4 asi que falta dos mas xD<br>Ok Ok, este fic tendra Mpreng asi que habran babys... Otra cosita; si hay alguien que lee este pobre fic me alegrare de por vida, por cierto no habra mucho drama como es lo que acostumbro xDD**

**¡Bueno eso es todo!**

**Los ama Daurina y tambien Mikko (pronto saldra Mikko en accion xD) Ah esta historia ese derivada de mi otro fic "Nuevas esperanzas- Sasodei" asi que si hay similitudes es por ello. **

**Nos vemos!**

**Daurina-mikko (o3o)9**


End file.
